1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for analyzing the task specification of a source program, for analyzing the processing content of an existing source program, and for outputting an analysis result.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system needs to have its software rebuilt when it has a specification change e.g. when it has changed its specification pursuant to an update of the mainframe. In rebuilding software, it is necessary to fully understand existing software, particularly the processing content of an existing source program. This requires work of sorting and analyzing the procedures of an existing source program. Generally, a source program comprises a task specification part for processing data items having an external interface (e.g. performing for the data item an input/output process or a "check process") and a computer control part for performing a file access related command process and other processes dependent on the OS (Operating System). Recently, it has become more prevalent to use a CASE (Computer Aided Software Engineering) tool for enhancing the efficiency of generating a source program. However, the CASE tool is not yet very effective in rebuilding software.
As described above, the prior art requires a human operator, such as a user and a system engineer, to manually extract from a source program a task specification part and a computer control part in rebuilding software. That is, the human operator sorts and extracts data necessary in rebuilding software through the analysis and judgment of an individual procedure by giving consideration to the global configuration of the listing of a source program. Thus, rebuilding software demands a high workload from a human operator, and rewriting the source program is very labor intensive.